Other Shared Game Mechanics (Spaceific Clash)
Along with all of the other mentioned game mechanics that are shared between the game types, there are also several other mechanics that are shared but don't fit under a particular category. Announcers All of the game types available feature at least one announcer that will be heard throughout the match. These announcers essentially commentate over the match, including all three phases of it, and especially announce important things such as when the fog of war is closing in during the Battle Royale game type or when the wave has started during the Survival game type. Announcers will also say things that are unique to the different game types such as what was said as two examples previously. In the case of Versus, there are two different announcers that each separately serve as the announcers for their two teams featured in all of the game type's game modes. Players on the teams will only hear that announcer that is assigned to their specific team but both of the announcers share the same dialogue so that neither team misses anything that the other team heard. It is not possible to turn the announcers off entirely but it is possible to turn on an option to limit down what they say which causes those individual players to be unable to hear whenever the game type's specific announcer commentates over the more not needed things such as when players get more than one kill in a limited amount of time or the player themselves have achieved a good kill streak without dying. Respawning Other Forms Of Damage On top of dealing out normal amount of damage, the amount dealt depending on what weapon, ability or item is dealing said damage, players can deal out extra damage through scoring critical hits on their targeted enemies. This is done through getting headshots on the enemy but most abilities and no items can do this with weapons always being required for this to happen. It is also impossible for players to be damaged through either fall damage or friendly fire as neither of these two things exist in any of the game types, no matter the height of the fall or the frequency of the friendly fire. The only possible cases of fall damage that can happen is when players fall off the boundaries of maps, and die automatically because of it, on the few maps that it is possible to do so. Other Forms Of Auditory Messages Along with the previously mentioned voice commands that players can control as well as auditory messages that characters give when doing things such as placing a ping down, all of the characters in the different game types will also automatically give off auditory messages in relation to other different things like these players doing something that prompted the character to say it, such as when trying to use an ability that needs to recharge, or them doing it in response to something such as when the character is being hit by an enemy. Like with the other auditory messages, these are done to provide help to the players throughout the match while each character's messages slightly differentiate between each other to fit each different character. Spectating Screen When eliminated during a match, no matter if it is permanent or temporary, players are put onto a spectating screen which appears both when a player is waiting for their respawn or when they have been eliminated from the current match completely. The main purpose of the spectating screen is to allowing a eliminated player to spectate the match through the perspective of either an ally or enemy, depending on the game mode, until they either respawn, exit from the match, the next wave is beginning or the match ends which again depends on the game mode being played. While on this screen, players will also see either a respawn timer, match result or wave number on the top middle, depending on the game mode, while they have the option of switching which player they spectate, leave the match under certain circumstances as well as still bring up both the game and the secondary menus still but none of the other menus that are featured in matches for the duration of being on this screen. The camera angle of spectating is also not fixed on what the player is looking at as it will automatically change view based on what the spectated player is doing themselves but the spectating player can also adjust it while looking at around up to a full circle if is desired to do so by them. However, in all of the game types but Survival, before players are put onto the main part of the spectating screen, it will also show them a replay of how the player got eliminated which either plays out generally an whole encounter or can be skipped to get straight to the spectating. This replay will also give the eliminated players details on the damage dealt between the participating players on the bottom middle during it. Category:Subpages